


I Heard You In my Head

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DC Comics
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Reader Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: ou and your soulmate are able to talk to each other telepathically, you find out your soulmates name is Cassandra Cain. One day you’re getting mugged who will save you?





	I Heard You In my Head

The first time you heard her in your head you were amazed. Her voice was so smooth and gentle and you soon found out that she didn’t speak a lot but her imagination was how she mostly communicated with you. The whole soulmate thing was new to you, you had heard about it but never experienced it. At times you were scared, you heard about people who never heard their soulmate being alone and dying alone but you were glad when you heard her.

You were always worried about her, sometimes you would hear her thinking about killers and their plans. You wondered what she could possibly be doing to think about things like that yet you never asked her about them, you knew even though she was your soulmate she needed her privacy, you respected that. You two mostly talked about simple things here and there like favorite food, colors, if you have pets or not and things like that.

You found out that her name was Cassandra and that she lived somewhere in Gotham. Even though you had never met her you fell in love with her. After all, she is your soulmate.

One day you were coming home from your usual walk and you had a strange feeling somebody was following you. Every time you looked to see if someone was behind you there was no one there, maybe you were just paranoid. Suddenly you felt the cold barrel of a gun being pressed against the back of your neck, “Listen now, you are gonna walk to that alley or I’ll kill ya.”

You became paralyzed with fear, “O-Okay,” you moved slowly to the alley trying not to upset the man further. As soon as you were in it he slammed your back against the wall and he began searching you for any valuables. In your fear-ridden state you were unknowingly sending mental images to Cassandra. He took the last piece of anything worth you had before he pointed his gun at your forehead, “I ain’t taking any chances.”

You were afraid thinking no one was going to save you. You knew once he was done taking what he wanted he was going to kill you, But you had no idea that Cassandra was coming for you. You closed your eyes waiting for the bang but it never came. You opened your eyes and instead saw your robber on the ground, groaning in pain. One of those vigilantes stood behind the man, her body language looking intimidating.

Once she was done with him she slowly came towards you with her hand out showing you she wasn’t going to hurt you. She was here to help you that’s when you heard ‘It’s me, Cassandra’

I was on a mission for Batman, he wanted me to do something important. So far the mission was going smoothly and in any second we were going to get a signal from Batman and attack. Just as Batman gave the signal images and thoughts that weren’t my own passed through my mind. It was Y/N, she was in danger.

I quickly yet silently crept out of my assigned spot hearing protest from Tim, but I paid no mind. I lept off the top of the building and began searching for her. I knew she was in an alley and some man had her held up somewhere. I had to find her and quick.

I heard all the voices of the others through my com but I paid no mind to them, they weren’t important. She was.

I jumped from one building roof to another trying to spot Y/N and my luck turned around when I spotted a man with his gun pointed at a girl who was pressed against the wall. She had (H/C) hair and she looked very similar to Y/N. I dropped down behind the man knowing he was going to kill her soon if I didn’t help her.

I kicked his legs from underneath him causing him to fall to the ground. He groaned from the impact and dropped his gun. I kicked his head hard so he’s pass out and tied him up so he won’t be able to escape. I slowly made my way towards her my hand outstretched so she knew I wasn’t trying to harm her, I was only here to help.

‘It’s me, Cassandra’.


End file.
